Incognito Heroes
by WizKi
Summary: What does it take to be famous?  Dying?  OneShot


I don't own Naruto.

_**Incognito Heroes**_

What does one have to do to be famous? There are many untold answers and many more wrong answers.

It was known through out Konoha that the demon incarnated Uzumaki Naruto left the village after finally finding out that he just didn't belong to Kohohagakure. And because of this, he was found a missing nin and ANBU was given orders to execute him on site. And these events took place at a tender age of only sixteen.

Haruno Sakura was known mostly as the pink haired teen that was apprenticed off to Tsunade-sama. And because of the departure of a certain blonde teen, she was to be the next Rokudaime. Sakura would retain her beautiful features through out her life till she died because of the wonderful Gen-jutsu Tsunade showed her. Her accomplishments would be known through out the world. Sakura would invent new techniques to farther the medical advancement in Konoha. She would fight numerous fierce battles to protect Konoha and live through them all. She would save countless of lives through out her years earning the devotion of the citizens of Konoha. All in all, Sakura inherited many traits from Tsunade… one of them being a raging drunk.

But even because of these accomplishments, she will live a life of loneliness. She will have no one to personally connect with. Her remaining friends will withdraw from her circle because of her position. She will not know how to love a single person because her duty requires her to give her full attention to her village.

Sakura would die at the age of 79. She will be seating in her chair guzzling Sake down. And in hazed condition, her vision would swirl. The pink haired women would see darkness. She knew it was her time to die as her mind began to slowly but steadily slip away from her.

She was sprawled on her desk. She'll mutter un-intelligible words that no one will ever know but Kami.

"So… this is… my life?" And in her drunken stupor, she'll die.

Her guards will find her later on and announce the news. The village will go into mourning for days. They'll say she died a hero's death.

But oddly enough, it wasn't Sakura who defeated the Sound village or even remotely aided the crumbles of the Akatsuki organization. It was Naruto.

Naruto would be a wandering Hermit. He'll travel across lands unknown or familiar to him. When people would try to put a name to his face, they will always say "Remember that grinning blonde?" And people would instantly know who was being mentioned.

His life and death shrouded in mystery. He wouldn't be known as the person who killed Itachi at the age of 20 and hunted down by the rest of the Akatsuki and killed at the age of 25. He would go to the Sound village seeking refuge only to meet a pissed off snake sannin who would try to kill him. And it was at this precise exact milli-moment that the Akatsuki would catch up to him. Thus ensued the battle of his lifetime.

Naruto would be one of the last standing as he faced off with Orochimaru and a weak Kabuto. The battle ground that took place in the forest near the village was littered with Akatsuki members and royal Sound guards. His Kyuubi induced state would start to waver. Kabuto will throw a single kunai with the strongest poison known to man hitting Naruto in the shoulder. And all Naruto will know after he lied dying was cleaving into Kabuto's head and ripping Orochimaru's intestines out.

He'll fall to the ground on his back surrounded by mangled corpses. His blue eyes admiring the sun above as it shinned brightly for him. The clouds growing dark as they drawled closer to the sun. He would cough blood caused by numerous wounds that decorated his body. The blood would trickle down his chin. And the vision of the sky would mingle into one form in his mind. It was unknown knowledge that many people on the verge of death died surrounded by darkness. But for some unexplainable reason, Naruto was blinded by light when death was waiting for him on the other side.

"_So…"_ he said out loud into no one in particular. _"I'ma finally… gonna meet Kami…."_

His body started to turn into ashes starting slowly from his legs. His bloody lips made a faint grin. His breathing became shallow.

And in his last moments, his last words that only Kami would ever know was echoed silently into the dense forest;

"_**Im'a seriously kick his ass.**_

And the ashes consumed him.

The clouds would block the sun as the thunder would begin to rumble across the skies. The villagers across the land had a theory of when the weather turned dark, Kami was in an angry mood. But they were wrong.

He was _**laughing.**_

Because he just met a devilish grinning blonde.

Flabbergasted. I just had to write it.


End file.
